Iron Man: Centurion (Earth-2899)
Iron Man: Centurion is a 2020 film written and directed by Jon Favreau starring Robert Downey, Jr., Jack Falahee, Don Cheadle, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jon Favreau, Rebecca Hall, Ben Kingsley and Guy Pearce. The film was set to be released in 2019, but several reshoots occured between November and December of the same year, prompting a 2020 release. Iron Man Centurion was released worldwide in April 2nd, 2020, to critical acclaim. The performances of Robert Downey Jr. and Jack Falahee were praised, and the film was regarded as a nice continuation of the Iron Man mythos by critics and fans alike. Plot The film begins in Late 1994, as Tony Stark is sitting with Sandra Jones in a party and a music starts playing in the background. Tony and Sandra pass through the main room, full of a crowd of people, as Tony is being escorted by his bodyguard, Happy Hogan "Yo Tony Stark, great speech, mate" a passing man says, as Happy pushes him behind "Hey, Mr. Stark. Ho Yinsen" a man we can see is Ho Yinsen appears and calls upon Tony Stark "Oh, I finally met a man named Ho" Stark jokingly replies "I would like to introduce you to Doctor Chen Lu, my associate" Yinsen says "Hello, Mr. Stark" Doctor Lu says "Hey Doc, you're cardiologist, right? I think we'll need it after me and Sandra here..." "I think that's all Tony, if you two gentlemen excuse us..." Sandra pushes Tony and goes away "Oh, perhaps another time, then?" Yinsen says, but Stark has already gone "It all started in Late 1994, at Geneva, Switzerland...me and Sandra were at the peak of our relationship" A lot of people is seen following Stark and Sandra, including a man named Aldrich Killian "Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! I'm Aldrich Killian. CEO of Advanced Idea Mechanics. I'm your fan, would you have a moment" he asked "Sure, son. Tell me what you want, and autograph?" "No...not at all! I came to ask you if you would like to finance my research on the famed Particle X" "Look, I'm interested...but first you need to go to the rooftops, I'll meet you there" "OK, Sir!" "One less, and now let's get back to you that matters, Sandra" Tony says, as they start kissing and a song plays out "That's our song" Sandra says to Tony, as she takes him to sing "I took some dancing lessons from Michael Jackson himself. Don't be thrilled by it" Tony jokingly replies "Very punny, Tony." Sandra laughs "That's my charm" Tony says, smiling. They both start dancing and they kiss each other. As the whole ball stops to a sing, an announcer appears "Now, ladies and gentleman, we have our host, the Da Vinci of our time..Tony Stark!" the crowd starts cheering. "Time to work my magic." Tony walks out on stage, a bright light shines around him. Twenty Years Later A man walks into a dark garage. He puts his things down as he turns on the light, revealing the entire place to be in disarray, with what seems to be multiple burnt and destroyed pieces of Iron Man suits on the floor. He lightly steps over them and into another room where a small metal canvas spells out his name, "ARNO". Arno opens up a mini fridge on a long desk and grabs a soda, he opens it and takes a sip as he walks past something under a small tarp. He sits at the table and looks at a picture of what appears to be Sandra, he smiles. Arno turns on the TV, a news alert is on. "BREAKING." Jack Ryder on the TV says, "All civilans are urged to stay inside as the battle between the heroic Iron Man and the Crimson Dynamo has bled into the city. Updates soon." Arno looks at the TV in surprise, he drops his soda, grabs his things and books it out of the garage, towards the battle. As Iron Man punches Crimson Dynamo, he flies towards a building, which falls; Tony flies towards it's residents and saves all of them. Arno closely watches as water from a nearby lake almosth hits him from the battle. Iron Man finally uses his uni-beam and pulls Dynamo away, destroying a road full of civilians. "NO" Arno exclaimed, but it was too late; Iron Man's reaction was the same As Arno looked through the chaos, he looks straight into the horizon, he picks up a pendant that fell out his pocket. He walks down to the rubble, surprisingly, the civillans are fine as Iron Man helps them off of the road. He scans the scene more. He goes down to the debris and sifts through it. Iron Man flies above and past Arno as a piece from his armor falls in front of him. Arno rushes towards it. "Jackpot." Arno says, smiling. He picks up an almost completely intact Iron Man glove and looks at it, taking in the technology. He stuffs it into his bag and makes his way out of the scene. Meanwhile, Iron Man is shown victorious at the scrumbles of a Crimson Dynamo armor; the media salutes him. "What's next for Iron Man?" Present Time "Much has passed since my early adventures. It took being trapped in an Afghan cave, saved by Doctor Yinsen, trashing Iron Monger, Technovore...then came Luthor, the Avengers, me and Batman against the League of Shadows. So much passed, but I still feel my demons are haunting me, slowly wrecking my being. I recently turned to drinking, Dynamo and the Parademons made a job on my head" Tony tells his story to the psychologist Hugo Strange. "Tell me, Mr. Stark, what do you think is the motive behind your incessant need for drinking now?" Strange says "What do you mean, Doc?" Tony asks. "The way I perceive it, is a drug. It is addicting you the same way your Iron Man suits are, but one you see as a parasite, slowly taking you over, the other has already dominated you." Strange says as Tony's watch beeps. "Oh, sorry Hugo. I have to go flaunt my genius elsewhere." Tony says, getting up. "Where are you going?" Strange says. Tony puts on his shades, "Uh..to go rebuild the future...yeah, that sounds good. Put that on my biography." Tony leaves the room as Strange chuckles. Hours later, Arno walks into M.I.T, where he attends. He walks into the almost completely packed auditorium in the middle of a speech by Tony Stark. Arno staggers a bit as he sees him, but continues to his seat, keeping his attention focused on Tony. He makes it to his seat and listens to the rest of the speech. "Help me out. What's the MIT mission statement? To generate, disseminate and preserve knowledge, and work with others,to bring to bear on the world's great challenges. Well, you,or the others. And quite as it kept the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind has ever known. Plus, most of you are broke, also, I rather you work. As of this moment, all 300 of you in this room have been made an equal recipient of the Inaugural Stark Foundation Grant. As in, all of your projects have just been approved and funded. No strings. No taxes. And next year it'll be 500, and the next it'll be 1000 and the next 2000 and so on and so forth and I will personally sign in all 300 of you right now, right outside this room. This will help you all take the next step to..rebuild the future." Tony ends his speech as the crowd cheers. Arno stares, stunned. The students flood the room as they anxiously await for Tony to come into the room, Arno stays in the corner, away from everyone. Tony walks into the room to a loud applause, he sits down at a table as the first person steps up. Tony pulls out a blank form, "Name?" he smiles. "Wylie Draper!" he says. Tony starts filling out the form, "I just want to say sir, I am just IN LOVE with Iron Man" Wylie says Tony sports a smuggish smile, "Do you?" "Yeah, I have an Iron Man body pillow and even a shrine!" Wylie grins. Tony's smile fades as he gets more and more creeped out, he finishes the form and hands it to him, "Here ya go.." Wylie hugs the paper and walks off. Tony looks traumatized. The room empties more and more as he signs in all the three hundred students, he gets to the 300th person. Arno. Arno walks up to him and passes him the form. "Name?" Tony asks. "Arno." he replies, Tony writes, "Last name?" "Stark." he says as Tony stops writing and looks up, surprised. "Hey dad." Arno says nonchalantly. Tony instantly remembers Sandra, the day he left her. "I am not prepared for this, Sandra, like, not at all!" "And do you think I am, Tony? But we gotta get through this. That's our son. It's a live, and we can't just abandon him because we don't feel prepared!" "Sandra...I...I love you. I just...I just can't bring myself up to be a father. And I don't want to be like my father, and that's why I know I'm not ready...I would be just like he was to me" "Tony...Back at Geneva, you said to me, no matter what...no matter how hard a situation would be, or the odds, we would go through it together. But now that it started, you can't be with me..." "I'm sorry" Tony says, and he quickly flashes to the present once again Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark *Jack Falahee as Iron Centurion / Arno Stark *Don Cheadle as War Machine / Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *Ben Kingsley as Mandarin *James Badge Dale as Coldblood / Eric Savin *Stéphanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *Nolan North as President Nolan North *Guy Pearce as Doctor Aldrich Killian *Hillary Swank as Sandra Jones *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Nazanin Boniadi as Amira Ahmed Additionally, Ben Affleck reprises his role of Bruce Wayne/Batman for the sixth consective time (making him the first actor to appear more than twice in the Techno-Draft Cinematic Universe). Shaun Toub reprises his role of Ho Yinsen in a flashback scene prior to the events of the first Iron Man movie, and Rob Lowe makes a cameo as Jack Ryder in an interview. Gal Gadot, Henry Cavill, Chris Evans, Ezra Miller and Mark Ruffalo appears as Wonder Woman, Superman, Captain America, Flash and Hulk through archive footage, and both Stan Lee have a cameo as a bartender. Wang Xueqi and Fan Bingbing portray Doctor Chen Lu and Doctor Wu Jiaqi. Category:Earth-2899 Category:Iron Man Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Movies Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:Created by Draft227